Un buen trabajo
by F.Delgado
Summary: Su trabajo era aburrido, hasta que conocio a un par de hermanos, tratando de cruzar el muro de forma desesperada, y esa noche su monotona rutina al fin cambio. AU, segunda guerra mundial, Alemania, leve RussiaxPrussia, mencion de nyoBelarus. One-shot.


N/A: Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo y que me atrevo a subir, EN LA VIDA.

Así que, espero que sea del agrado de aquel que se interese en leerlo y espero sus criticas objetivas y subjetivas también, quiero saber que tal esta mi redacción, y mi ortografía y quiero saber que piensan y si realmente sirvo para esto o mejor me pongo a limpiar parabrisas en los semáforos.

Advertencia: Esta historia es un AU, ubicada en el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, leve RusiaxPrusia al final, muerte de personajes y violación, y ligera mención de nyoBelarus.

Desclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

 **Un Buen Trabajo**

Era una noche fría, igual que siempre, sin mucho que hacer, mas que vigilar ese lado del muro. Hace tiempo que esas pequeñas alimañas dejaron atrás sus intentos de cruzar el muro, "una lastima", pensó Iván, ya que la falta de persecuciones, de disparos, y gritos desesperados y suplicantes, solo habían vuelto su trabajo un fastidio.

Hasta que lo vio.

Un joven de no mas de 20 años. Alto y fornido, aunque no mas que el mismo Iván, rubio de ojos azules. No pudo hacer otra cosa mas que observar como aquel muchacho faltaba desde el otro lado del muro hacia su lado. Siempre era al revés, no veía que tenia de especial el lado occidental. "¿Estará loco o simplemente será estúpido?" Salió de sus pensamientos mientras veía al chico alejarse entre las calles.

Lo había logrado, después de tantas noches de planeación, al fin lo había logrado. "La verdad no esperaba que fuera tan fácil, ¿por qué mi hermano no lo había intentado el mismo? Bueno, ya no importa, tengo que encontrarlo". Siguió caminando por las calles, hasta que diviso la que alguna vez fue su casa, se sorprendió bastante al comprobar que la edificación siga en pie después de la guerra.

Sin tiempo que perder camino hacia la puerta principal, unos toques firmes sobre la madera, y espero, rogándole a todos los dioses que conocía, que su hermano estuviera bien que estuviera vivo. "Gilbert, soy yo, abre la puerta por favor" después de unos minutos, los mas angustiantes de toda su vida, la puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver parte de la persona detrás de la madera " ¿Ludwig? ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo lograste cruzar? Te hubieras quedado del otro lado" Abrió completamente la puerta, dejando ver su demacrada figura, "Vine por ti, prepara tus cosas, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que amanezca". Trato de empujar el cuerpo de su hermano escaleras arriba, pero el otro se lo impidió, "Debes estar bromeando. Fue un error que vinieras, te hubieras olvidado de mi, rehacer tu vida, casarte con alguien americano y huir del continente".

"Gilbert, ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti? Eres mi hermano, este lugar es un infierno. Es por eso que vine, porque te voy a llevar conmigo"

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que le perdió la pista a ese loco que vino del otro lado del muro, sin ningún otro contratiempo, Ivan estaba a punto de terminar su turno de guardia cuando vio un par de sombras acercándose lentamente a la frontera. "Oh, parece que el chico de hace rato ya se va, será mejor que me despida". Con una sonrisa ladina, se fue acercando al par sin que lo notaran. "Parece que no hay nadie cerca, ¿Estas listo Gilbert?". Pero antes de que obtuviera respuesta, una enorme sombra apareció justo detrás de ellos "Privet".

Los hermanos se paralizaron de inmediato, un terrible escalofrió los recorrió mientras se volteaban a ver al soldado soviético.

Este era su fin. " Buenas noches, ¿a dónde creen que van? El toque de queda fue hace ya mucho tiempo, da? Creo que tendré que tomar represalias" Y sin ningún miramiento, desenfundo su revolver, y con un simple movimiento de su muñeca, el cuerpo sin vida de Ludwig callo al suelo.

"¡LUDWIG NOOO!" Sostuvo el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, tratando desesperadamente de parar el flujo de sangre que escurría de su frente. "Ahora, ¿Qué hare contigo? Con el arma de vuelta de vuelta en su estuche, obliga al otro chico a levantarse, jalándolo por el brazo con fuerza, para recamarlo como suyo.

Las calles frías y solitarias de Berlín, se llenan de un débil eco, simples murmullos que se descifran como gemidos de dolor, peticiones de muerte, lamentos bajos, junto con gemidos graves y roncos llenos de placer llegando al clímax del encuentro rápido y desagradable para una de las partes, que al final el estallido inconfundible de un arma de fuego siendo detonada, da señal, al fina de una vida mas.

"Por esto amo mi trabajo da, que pasen buena noche" Y antes de marcharse al fin, acomoda descaradamente un par de billetes entre las ropas manchadas de sangre del infortunado muchacho.

"¡BRAGINSKY! ¿A QUE SE DEBE SU RETRASO? ESPERO QUE NO SE REPITA SOLDADO" Ya había amanecido y el General Inviero, como se le conocía entoda la URSS, estaba disconforme por el retraso de uno de sus mejores hombres, por muy buen soldado que sea, no toleraba ningún tipo de insubordinación. "No se volverá a repetir Genreal".

"Se nota que eres el consentido del General. ¿Cómo estuvo el patrullaje? ¿Encontraste algo con que divertirte al fin? " , "No digas eso Vladislav, sabes que es mentira, pero ya que preguntas, si me divertí bastante esta noche, tengo un buen trabajo".

FIN

N/A: Listo, ya esta, es horrible, lo sé, pero díganme que les parecio, me ayudaría mucho saber su opinión. Gracias por haber desperdiciado unos minutos de su vida con esta basura (lo sé, autoestima mil).


End file.
